historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Chris Ford
in 1971. | birth_name = Christian Keith Ellison | birth_date = | birth_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S | residence = New York City, New York, U.S | nationality = American | occupation = *Motocross rider *Television host *Businessman | spouse = | years =1962-1968; 1968-1987; 1987-1997 | teams =KTM | races = | championships = | wins =15 | GP debut =5 September 1962, GP of New York, 125cc | First GP win =13 June 1963, GP of Manhattan, 125cc | retired = March 7, 1997 }} Chris K. Ellison (born Christian Keith Ellison, May 11, 1958), was retired American motocross rider form 1962 to 1997, he won 15 times AMA World Champion and also went undefeated with 15-0. He is a Founder of Historipedia and a Chairman, Founder and President of Ellison Foundation. He was father and trainer of three active motocross riders, Richard (b. 1992), Charles (b. 1995), and Danny Ellison (b. 1999). Early life Ellison was born on May 11, 1958 to and former motocross rider, then and Manager of the Fox Racing, Albert C. Ellison (1912–2007) and former teacher Karen D. Philippe (1919–2017). He graduated at the New York University in 1977. Motocross career Early career, 1962–1977 At the young years at age ten in 1962, Ellison learned how to ride a dirtbike. He chose the number of two. He won the F.I.M. 500cc Motocross World Championship in 1969 and 1970 while riding for the Husqvarna factory racing team. Åberg was a member of three victorious Swedish teams at the Motocross des Nations in 1970, 1971 and 1974. In 1975 and 1976, he rode for the Bultaco factory in the 500cc class. In 1977 he competed on a highly modified four stroke Yamaha XT500 built in collaboration with former world champions Torsten Hallman and Sten Lundin. Ellison rode the bike to a victory in the first moto of the 1977 500cc Luxembourg Grand Prix and ended the season ranked 9th in the final world championship standings. 1978–1979 In the 1978 and 1979 Motocross championship, he was come form 4th to 1st. In the 1980, 1981, 1982, and 1984, championships, he was most the back-to-back championship. 1992–93 For 1992 Martens switched to the Husqvarna factory team, riding the fearsome Husqvarna 610 four-stroke machine. Many felt this was a backward step for Martens, as unlike today, four-stroke machines were seen as slow, bulky and uncompetitive compared to the two-stroke machines. At times Martens had a difficult 1992, but some encouraging results later in the year saw him finish 11th in the series. However, 1993 was a different start. After a steady start to the series at Hawkstone Park, Martens quickly proved himself and his machine, rising to the top of the 500cc World standings, with Swede Jorgen Nilsson. The championship was contested until the very final round, where Martens clinched the title, the first four-stroke rider to do so in over 20 years. In addition, Martens performances on the fearsome four-stroke machine earned him something of a cult following, particularly amongst British fans, where he was every bit as popular as the home riders. Later years and retirement, 1994–97 1994 saw Martens once again challenge for the title, his main rival being another Swede, Marcus Hansson. Once again the title was decided on the very final round, but a fall in the final round cost Martens the title, as he narrowly took second overall. 1995 and 1996 were blighted by injury, and Martens final season as a rider was in 1997. By this time, Martens was seen as something of an also-ran, but he managed to upset the form book and produce some impressive results, including a moto win at the British Grand Prix at Hawkstone Park, which was popular with Martens' large contingent of British fans. Ellison's last race at the 1997 FIM Motocross World Championship when he defeated Johnny Adam Cook, making his 15th victory. After the 1997 motocross season, Ellison officially retired at the age of thirty-nine from motocross ricing. He appeared in Late Night With Conan O'Brien and told the Conan O'Brien: "I decided to retire from motocross racing because of my aging and I leave with one of the best legacy that I ever had. And I did have kids to taken care of. My legacy was about 14 wins in motocross, and I think in the future, I am going to teach my kids to ride motocross, what next for me, I think is that I wanted to do a my own talk show, which talks about motocross news." Television career ''The Chris Ellison Show'' (1997–present) After his retirement of Motocross, he starting his own show, called "The Chris Ellison Show" an motocross style talk-show. Business career Historipedia (2011–present) In 2011, Ellison established Historipedia, an wikia website about History. Legacy His legacy when Ellison was sixth most popular motocross rider of all time, which exceeded and his son, Danny who sneaked passed his own father in second or third. He was named one of the best motocross rider in 1960s by the 2010 Digital Spy poll. Paez-Pumar of Complex wrote that Chris K. Ellison is "easily the best motocross rider in the history of motocross". Luke Winkie of Sports Illustrated listed The Ellison as the seventh greatest rider of all time. His 15th unprecedented wins during the end of 1995 to 1996. But after his retirement, Ellison's son, Danny—who was nicknamed The Raptor who also had currently twenty-eight straight victories in the One-on-One match championship in Motocross. Personal life Ellison married Mary Jackson in 1995, and had three children, Richard (b. 1992), Charles (b. 1995), and Danny "Raptor" Ellison (b. 1999). The Ellison family had been suffered tremor iwithin the family, both Chris, Richard, and Charles doesn't have it, but the youngest son, Daniel, also known as The Raptor had it. Motorsport career results External links References